Scarlet Love
by cainhonnor
Summary: Edward is in denial of his very being, until he meets Scar, the genderfluid stripper born under the name Bella who has a very dark past and doesn't believe in love, only lust. Edward slowly pieces together his life, with the help of psychotic Scar and his family, only to find him loosing everything he thought he loved... *Summery is horrible, please read, First Fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Everything I had ever been told, said this was wrong, but if it was then why was I walking into the bar? Why was I ordering a drink? And certainly why was I taking my ticket up to a private booth to be seated at one of the chairs in front of the main stage?  
All because of fucking Alice. The little meddling pixie who had just been so convinced my destiny would reside here. Could she also tell how freaked her "vision" had made me? I had been denying myself of the idea of indulging in my curiosity for months, what was I to do now that this was actually happening? This had been a long time coming… and in all honesty I just wanted to try it out… see if I liked it better. See if this is what I really was…

_**Edward**_. That little voice in the back of my head whispered as I shifted in my seat, looking for a more comfortable position in the overly plush chair.

_**What?**_ I thought back, momentarily pondering if I really was going crazy, after all…. I mean I'm here…. In a gay bar, something Mother had always told me to be wrong and disgusting. Something that went against everything in my very religious upbringing, but I couldn't help it… couldn't stop myself.

_**You're officially insane. **_It said, confirming my thoughts.

This was what I had been thinking about for the past two years. Two years that had dragged on as I mindlessly fucked any girl I could get my hands on, always left unsatisfied. I mean, girls were pretty and all, and their bodies totally hot, but I had found myself slowly and more frequently checking out the bodies of the men around me… enjoying their tight little ass, and their large hands… watching porn, but paying more attention to the male as they moaned in pleasure. Wanting them. I was absolutely and thoroughly confused… and so I had finally grown a pair and made my way downtown in my baby, my Shelby Mustang gt500. I swear I had soaked the seats with my sweat I had ridden down here so anxiously, all with the help of my little know it all sister.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of my mental rant as the lights on the stage dimmed and all the men around me started cheering. An announcer came out over the intercom shouting with glee; "And now, our star, our little freak in the sheets, I present to you Scar!

"Here we go" I mumbled to myself, bracing my hands on the armrest of my seat so I wouldn't run out screaming like a pussy as soon as this scantily clad "Scar" came out from behind those curtains.  
The music started, a low base beat that made the seats shake and I held my breath. The curtain moved. All of a sudden the back of the stage swarmed with men, in thongs of all colors and sizes, barefoot and moving their hips to the beat. My eyes were immediately drawn to the shortest figure… his back was turned to me, and I swear I started drooling at the sight of his tight ass. He turned, his head down and walked to the front of the stage, where he suddenly latched on to the pole at the front center of the stage, started dancing, and lifted his head.

I gasped, caught by the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. His features were oddly feminine. Sparkly black eyeliner lined his deep brown eyes. He couldn't have stood more than 5 feet, and as my eyes slowly headed south, they continued to widen. His chest was small, shoulders not broad at all, and his chest was ripped. Like ripped. Six pack abs flexed with his every movement, which he was currently humping the pole… his head flown back in an expression of bliss. My eyes continued to move downward…. Taking in for the first time a chain hooked to his thong, the black leather whip in his hand, and his shin high combat boots. My eyes landed on his package and I gulped. It was outlined there, straining against his thong, just massive. How did such a small guy get a dick like that? I felt myself harden as he slid forward on his legs, caressed the man's face sitting to my right, and made thrusting motions with his hips, and watched as the man besides me copped a feel and slid what I could see to be a 100 in "Scar's" thong.

"Man, I'd love to hire him for a private show!" I head a slick voice from behind me shout to the man beside me, and against my control, jealousy shot out and flowed through my veins, not even paying it a piece of mind I turned to see this asshole, and felt nausea hit my stomach when I caught sight of him. Total scumbag. I didn't even want to think of what he would do to a guy like Scar. So I did the only reasonable thing at the moment, and got up, regrettably leaving Scar and his glorious dick to buy myself a private show with the little mind fuck.

^^^^  
I walked up to the bar, leaning on it and desperately tried to get the guys attention, afraid that at any moment scumbag would come up behind me and steal Scar for himself.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked.

I though this over for a moment, I couldn't straight out ask for a "private show", not only was it not in my nature, but I knew that in asking, I would only embarrass myself even further, so I asked the next best thing in my mind.

"I'd like to take Scar out to dinner, and I have the money to pay."

The bartender looked at me shocked. "You want to take Scar out to dinner? _Scar_?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied curtly.

"Whatever you say, Sir." Was his response as he stuck out his had waiting for the money.

After I paid him he muttered a quick; "I'll go get 'em." As he walked away, presumably to fetch me my dinner date, before making a sharp turn on his heel and walking back up to me "You do know that Scar is Trans right?" he asked, and I nodded, to lost in my nerves to comprehend what he had just said.  
Then it hit me. Whaaaaaaaaat? But, the bartender was already gone, already waiting as Scar made his? Way off the stage, as his dance had ended, and was conversing with the small….. person? I was thoroughly confused….. I settled on calling Scar as I had been.

I watched, as Scar looked over at me, a confused expression plastered on his face, and nodded to the bartender, walking over in his combat boots to a small door in the back, and slipping inside…..

I didn't have long to wait either, because less than five minutes later, the door opened again, and out walked the most stunning person I had ever seen, again. I drank him up, eyes roaming over his short brown hair, styled messily just like mine… like sex, and wanted desperately to run my fingers through it. I continued looking as I observed his deep blue crop top shirt, that hung off one delicate yet strong shoulder, and his ass hugging black short shorts, down his ripped fishnet thighs, to his black Antonio Berardi heelless shoes, making him look a good seven inches taller.  
Okay, there was no way this guy was transgender, so what was he? Questions whirled through my mind too fast to follow.

"Hello, I assume you're my date," Came the most beautiful feminine voice I had ever heard. I looked up, realizing it was Scar's voice, and silently wondered, can he read minds or what the fuck? Then… to my utter horror, he took my nervous sweaty hand and led me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have been sweating buckets by the time we reached the sidewalk outside. Scar still had a death grip on my hand, and as I looked at him from the behind once again, I couldn't help but notice his shoulders, what I had once thought were small and narrow, now seemed brimming with long sinewy muscle, it turned me on even more. He pivoted on his heel, as graceful as a ballerina, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever danced to the music that I wrote. Letting go of my hand, he put his hand on his hip and with a cocky grin, asked me;

"So your car or mine?"

"Uhhh… mine?" I said after a slight pause, my body reeling from the effects of his raspy bell voice, like he smoked a pack a day but somehow managed to keep a slight southern twang to it. I lead him over to my baby, and opened the passenger door for him, always a gentleman. When he didn't budge, I turned my nervous eyes back to him, and my eyes feel to his, a good foot and some inches below mine, which were wide in shock.

"Holy shit, this car is like sex on wheels," he groaned, still eyeing up my car like I would my next fuck, which in my mind just happened to be him. His voice combined with such profanity, something I normally didn't tolerate except for in my internal monologue, was too much for me, and I found myself pushing the small of his back forward into the passenger seat in an attempt to hide my massive erection. He complied without hesitation.

"So, where to?" he asked as I hopped in on the driver's side, and started up the engine. "Um, I was thinking maybe Texas De Brazil, somewhere nice, assuming that your probably used to all that fast food junk like McDonalds, and I think I should take you somewhere nice, you deserve to be treated good, and if this is going to turn into anything than I need to …. I treat my women well…. Err… men, not that I've ever done this before; I'm not some whore…. God, I'll shut up now." I blushed, realizing that not only had I just rambled like a mad man, but I had also insinuated that he ate shit and was broke poor, as well as confessing that I had feelings for him, something I hadn't even realized myself until just then, which in turn made me more confused than ever, considering I'd never rushed into something like this before, never felt this much so soon…. Hell... what was going on?

"Uh-huh" was his response; he nodded along as if he had understood all my word vomit.

"Err, yeah" Was my intelligent reply, and then I nearly jumped out of the seat and crashed the car when he leaned over, seatbelt-less, and placed his hand on my inner thigh.

"You need to calm down, nothing is gonna happen darlin', unless you want it to."

I just nodded my head like the idiot I am, too lost in the feeling of electricity that shot through me to my very core at the touch of his hand, my mind taking me to places better left unsaid at his words, and worried he would feel my erection straining against my dress pants, far too otherwise occupied to be concerned I had almost just killed us both. And then where would that have gotten us?

When his hand slid farther, I audibly gulped… and when he unzipped my pants and slipped his hand inside, to find me bare and boxer less underneath, to which he didn't even flinch as he took my cock in his small hand, not even capable of wrapping it all around the monstrosity, and gave it a hard and rough stroked.

"Fuck! Stop!"

**So, should I continue guys? I haven't got any helpful hints at all, and I don't know if anyone even likes this, my writing, or the idea. Can I please get some reviews before I go on, so I know it's even good… please?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
